


One princess for Halloween.

by zuranami



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuranami/pseuds/zuranami
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki often go out for Halloween together, matching costumes, but this year... seems much more different for Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	One princess for Halloween.

"Hey... Hajime. I bought our costumes for this year today." Chiaki walked through the door with a fairly large plastic shopping bag, with the logo of the Halloween shop right next to our apartments on it.

"You got them already? Halloween isn't that close, is it?" Hajime questioned... It appears he hasn't really been keeping track of time.  
"But... Halloween's in a week, I think... Yeah, it's the 24th today, so Halloween day is in 7 days exactly." Chiaki put her finger to her chin to invoke the action of thinking.

"What happened to October... I could've sworn it was only the second week. What costumes did you get this year?" Hajime scratched his head... memory wasn't exactly his strong suit.

"I thought we could keep it simple, and I found some cute costumes of just Mario and Peach." She started to rustle through the shopping bag.

"That sounds good. I think I was Mario one year as a kid... It's kind of embarrassing to be wearing the same costume again." Hajime seemed a bit embarrassed.  
 _You don't often get to see Chiaki in a dress though.... I think she'd look cute in a pink dress like that._

"Oh, I should mention that the Mario costume was for me. You get to be the princess, Hajime." Chiaki pulled out the princess costume from the bag... which seemed big enough to fit Hajime exactly.

"H-Huh? I would've.... thought that you'd be the one wearing that costume... I mean, isn't it weird for.. me to be the princess?" Hajime was starting to turn a similar shade of red to the famous plumber's hat.

"I thought you'd look good in it. Did I get the wrong one?" Chiaki tilted her head as she said the question.

"No.. It's not wrong or anything, but... Is it really okay for me to wear a big pink dress like this? It's a very.. girly outfit for me." Hajime was confused as to why he was chosen to be a princess.... He thought it was always one of Chiaki's dreams to be a cliché video game princess and have the normally-clad hero save her... Or maybe that was just my own dreams.

"I don't think it would really matter... There isn't anything saying you can't wear a dress like that... and it's Halloween. Guys dress up in weird things a lot." Chiaki reassured.

"Maybe it'll be okay... but still, don't you think you should be the princess? You'd probably look better in it. I could be.. green Mario. Maybe even we could get Nagito to come over and he could be our Mario.... Nagito kind of sounds like Mario once you say it enough times." Hajime was grasping at straws it seemed.

"Hajime, are you okay? Your logic isn't really making sense... and I think this is the first time you specifically mentioned wanting to doing something with Nagito... That's not like you." Chiaki did have a point.

"I don't know... it's just.. embarrassing to wear something like that, considering I've never even wore any kind of dress before." Hajime seemed uncomfortable with the idea of wearing something like that.

"Hmmm… I think we just need to try it out on you. I don't think anyone else is in here, so you should just be able to change right now." Chiaki suggested.

"I.. guess I'll try it on." Hajime reluctantly nodded.  
 _When she looks at me like that... it's hard to disagree with anything she says.. And what's the worst that can happen, my dress gets caught on something?..... I really didn't think I'd ever have to think about that realistically._

"That's good. Alright, here you go." She grabbed the costume from the bag and gave it to him, and nodded at him as if she's telling him to put it on.

"Uh, Chiaki? Obviously I can't change right here with you standing right next to me. I'll go to the bathroom." Hajime smiled sheepishly and walked in the direction of the apartment's bathroom.

"Oh. Sorry, Hajime. I didn't think you'd need to be naked for just changing." Chiaki didn't seem that apologetic.

"Promise to not laugh, okay?" Hajime said from behind the door.

"I won't." Chiaki reassured him.

"I'm coming out now.." Hajime opened the door, and revealed himself in the large pink dress that most people would recognize.

She smiled at him. "You look great, Hajime."

"Do I? I think this is a bit silly looking... And I don't think I have the courage to wear the wig. This is as far as I'm going." Hajime seemed just as embarrassed as before.

"You're just like the real Princess Peach. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Sarcasm and Chiaki saying this didn't really blend well....

"That's always reassuring to hear from you. I didn't expect to be wearing anything like this." Hajime looked down to see nothing but pink.

"I don't think I did either... and I bought it.. That confirms one thing however."

"Huh? And what would that be.." Hajime was confused by that.

"That you're my superstar, Hajime."

 _And then she kissed me on the cheek._  
  
"Let's go have some fun tonight, alright?" Chiaki looked back at Hajime.


End file.
